


pink in the night

by mercytio (scundtrack)



Series: pink [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kinda?, M/M, Sleepy Sillyness, Song fic, general soft things, mitski - Freeform, one of them is an idiot and i won't specify who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scundtrack/pseuds/mercytio
Summary: "and i know i've kissed you before, but i didn't do it right, can i try again, try again, try again"





	pink in the night

**Author's Note:**

> it is not explicitly stated in the fic but assume every time i write enjolras hes trans 
> 
> also this is maybe my first published Anything in perhaps? 2 maybe 3 years? and my first time writing again in at least 6 months so don't expect it to be good,

He was positively glowing, smiling wide and bright with pink cheeks in the dimly lit room. It was marvelous, grinning beautifully across the bedroom on the broken chair he for some reason loved so much. Enjolras looked as angelic as every other day, but then again Grantaire had a particular bias in thinking that. 

Enjolras always smiled like that when he got sleepy. The look was nothing short of soft and loving. His hair pulled back in the familiar braid that it seems to automatically twist into as soon as the clock strikes 10 PM. That smile that had a familiar tenderness at the corner of his lips, tired and gentle and begging to be kissed, even the slight daze in his eye, the way his focus bounced from place to place like it couldn't settle. 

He was gorgeous, once again. Like every other night, but tonight felt more careful, more intent and pieced together like it had a purpose. 

Grantaire's own laugh shook the bed he sat on, the creaking of the wood panels beneath him as they shifted with his body movements and the soft thud of his head against the wall as he threw it back to laugh some more. It felt happy and slow and Enjolras spun in this broken chair just a hint too fast again, causing him to nearly tumbled off the side that had lost its armrest to a war against a sleepy Enjolras laying his entire weight on it not all that long ago. 

And so Enjolras slowly rose to step his way gently across the carpet towards the bed to sit beside his friend, still giggling at his failed attempts to swing around on the chair he continued to ignore was broken for reasons unknown to every other person who has entered that room. He sat himself on the bed, gently beside Grantaire with those same unfocused eyes blinking at the man as he settles on the worn but comfortable mattress. 

"What?" Enjolras demands, leaning back on his elbow, tilting his head back to look at Grantaire, who has not moved from his place at the head of the bed where he sits beside Enjolras's feet. "What?" Enjolras repeats.

"You look mighty comfortable for someone who's going to shove me off the bed as soon as he passes out, is all." Grantaire responds, huffing a laugh as Enjolras rolls his eyes, not denying the statement they both know to be true. 

"Well you look quite comfortable for someone who knows they're going to be pushed off the bed pretty soon." he retorts, smile still in place. He's glowing more now, brighter than the moonlight through the window and brighter than just the pink tint that still highlights his cheeks. His giggling laugh warming the very core of himself as a person, lighting itself aflame and warming them both with his small fire, keeping the room bright and comfortable. 

"Technically I said mighty comfortable but whatever." 

"I'm mocking you, I don't think my technicalities in quoting matter." 

"If you're going to mock me, do it right then." Grantaire raises an eyebrow and continues to stare at Enjolras as he shifts in his position before allowing himself to drop back onto the mattress fully while lifting his arm in a motion that vaguely reads 'what are you going to do about it?' and is shortly followed by the sound of Grantaire chuckling and sitting forward to catch Enjolras' line of vision. 

His eyes are clearer now, as if the conversation has struck him into action more and the engagement with another person has sparked him awake for a moment. 

Grantaire moves to sit beside Enjolras's head, shifting himself down to the other end of the bed as Enjolras turns to face him. 

"Why would I do it right? Then it just seems like I'm mocking you to be mean rather than mocking you because you're an idiot." Enjolras still has a cheeky grin on his face, keeping Grantaire's full attention on him with ease. 

"Oh, I'm the idiot?" 

"You can't even deny that, you are an idiot." 

"No more so than you, Mr. 'If I Cover The Metal Maybe The Microwave Won't Recognise It And We'll Be Fine'. I'm the smart one here."

"Hey, you can't use that against me! Just cause I don't use common sense does not make you smarter than me." 

"That's exactly what makes me smarter than you." Grantaire is closer now, lowering himself to lay as well but not quite settled into the blanket yet, holding himself up just slightly to keep his gaze on Enjolras as he addresses him.

"That's unfair, I'm good at thinking." Enjolras pouted, his bottom lip jutting out and Grantaire indulged himself, leaning down quickly to catch Enjolras' lips with his own. 

For a moment it was astonishing. Then Enjolras giggles again, lips still firm against Grantaire's as he breaks down into a fit of laughter and Grantaire pulls back for a moment, a mixture of anxiety and glee filling him at once, which is a very peculiar cocktail of emotions. 

"Shit, shit, no. R, hold on I'm sorry, I just-" Enjolras managed between giggles before breathing very carefully for a few moments. "I didn't expect that."

"I'm, I should have asked, I'm sorry Enj, shit-" Grantaire tries to say but Enjolras is laughing as Grantaire speaks and shaking his head.

"Don't, no. It was nice I promise, just.... unexpected and your stubble is scratchy." As he says this Enjolras reaches a hand out slightly to cup the side of Grantaire's neck and slide his thumb across said stubble while pursing his lips.

"Well, that didn't go quite like it did in my head."

"You've thought about kissing me?"

There was a small beat of silence where Grantaire just looked at Enjolras silently. "Of course I have." He says in a voice quieter and more delicate than before. "And I know I already did it once but that didn't- I didn't do it right. Can I try again?" He asked hesitantly, despite knowing Enjolras would agree from the smile on his face.

The blonde nodded and blinked slowly before moving the hand pressed against Grantaire's neck to wrap over his shoulders as Grantaire moved closer and repeated the kiss, this time with a slightly more prepared partner. 

Grantaire's hand pressed into Enjolras' hip and he felt the breath Enjolras exhaled from his nose that was definitely a cover for what would have been a laugh. 

Grantaire couldn't help but laugh along this time.

As he broke away to let out his own laugh, Enjolras pouted once more and leaned up to catch Grantaire in another quick kiss as he moved away. "Just... Last one." he whispered carefully, with another quick press of their lips. 

"It really doesn't have to be."

**Author's Note:**

> basically i wrote this to try getting back into writing after a break and decided like, why not, what's gonna stop me from uploading it so anyway I hope you enjoyed x


End file.
